Cas is Back
by GaaraSands
Summary: Set as alternate scenes during ep 08X07. Castiel has reappeared in their motel room, somehow having escaped Purgatory. Despite all the questions he still has, Dean decides to give his angel a bath and shave.


**So this is my first Destiel fanfic I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoy it. I admit, it's kind of a selfish thing to do setting it around Cas's return from Purgatory because this is what I would've liked to happen during that ep or something like it ;) But that's the beauty of fanfiction, right? Fans can create alternate scenes or even alternate universes to enhance certain aspects of the relationship they love, or just plain make a tribute to the paring. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think and please leave comments!**

* * *

Dean was certain he saw Cas. He remembered his friend still in his tattered trench coat wandering the side of the road and just now he saw his angel standing in front of the window, yet it still managed to surprise him when the friend he loved and thought dead reappeared behind and greeted him those famous words, "Hello, Dean."

Cas glanced down at the dirt and dried blood staining his clothes and skin. "I'm dirty," he simply murmured.

"Purgatory will do that to ya," Dean responded. Cas couldn't have gotten out of that hell himself Dean knew. He knew Cas wasn't telling him the whole story, but his angel was here. Cas was standing right there in front of him and a sudden longing he's held ever since he escaped Purgatory without Cas overwhelmed him. He stepped forward and wrapped him arm around the angel's shoulder taking care not to squeeze too tightly in front of Sam, and guided himself and Cas to the bathroom.

The motel bathroom was small, only made for one occupant at a time, but it was hardly an obstacle. Once inside and the door completely shut, Dean pushed Cas against the wall and smothered his lips against Cas's dry cracked ones, the beard tickling his chin. Cas responded, but only briefly before pulling away.

"Dean, I'm dirty," he protested.

Dean gave a smile, but to the angel it looked sad.

"You're right," said Dean. "Let's start with getting you out of those dirty clothes."

He took the trench coat from Cas's shoulders as Cas shrugged the ragged thing off and was about to throw it on the floor when the angel stopped him.

"No, wait," Cas said. "Put it in the sink."

So Dean did and moved back to undo Cas's tie while Cas unbuttoned his shirt, every article consequently falling into the sink. While Cas undressed and Dean readied the bath he couldn't help but think back to their time in Purgatory. He remembered the long overdue hug he gave Cas once they finally reunited, he recalled the gratuity felt towards Benny for saving Cas's life, and finally at the portal where he was torn apart from his angel, friend, and lover yet again.

He returned from that hell without the one other still living person that still mattered to him. He told Sam Cas let go but the truth was he, Dean, failed. If he had pushed Cas harder, been more stubborn with him. He promised Cas he'd shove him through even if it killed him yet he never held up to that promise and that guilt was continuing to eat at him.

"Dean." Cas laid a wet hand on Dean. Apparently the hunter had spaced off.

Dean smiled the same sad smile again and motioned to the cloth in Cas's other hand.

"Hand me that, will you?" he asked.

Cas obliged and Dean set to scrubbing the angel clean while Cas submerged the top of his head and set to shampooing his own hair. The water immediately turned cloudy as grime began to shed from the angel's skin.

"I can wash myself, Dean," said Cas.

"Well, I wish I were comfortable with leaving you out of my sight so soon, but I'm not, Cas, not yet."

Cas looked at him with the familiar tilt of his head, searching Dean's face for God knows what. "I understand," he finally responded.

There was so much Dean wanted to ask Cas but he forced himself to keep shut. Instead, he decided to do something that would distract from those questions bouncing around his brain. He dipped the cloth under the water and pressed it on the tip of Cas's tailbone, just above the crack of his arse, then slowly swiped it upwards along the curve of Cas's bare wet back.

"Besides if I weren't here then you wouldn't be able to wash your back," Dean replied.

Cas shivered and tilted his head back for a kiss with which Dean provided.

"Man, Cas. We've really got to get that beard off you," he whispered into his angel's mouth.

"I admit, it gets itchy."

Dean grabbed the can of shaving cream and handed it to the angel. "Well then, lather it up."

Cas's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand, 'lather it up'?"

Dean gave a small chuckle and took back the can. He sprayed a fair amount of cream onto his palm and spread it on Cas's cheeks, chin, and neck. He then glanced around for a razor.

"I'm sure Sammy won't mind." Dean winked. He leaned in closer and took one side of Cas's jaw with one hand and brought the razor up with the other. "Now hold as still as you can, Cas."

Cas said nothing, keeping true to Dean's orders. He winced when Dean made the first stroke, but remained silent and from then on resigned himself to keeping still. Dean made sure to keep every stroke as steady as possible as he did not want to accidently nick the angel. He meanwhile admired the shape of Cas's face as he dragged the razor along, occasionally glancing at those beautiful blue eyes and perfect nose, remembering how this face was the last thing he saw in Purgatory, and that mouth he's kissed so many times shouting "Dean" just before the portal closed.

It was a long process with which Cas endured with extraordinary patience, but Dean finally finished and Cas was looking just like his old self again, still naked but definitely more at ease.

"How about we drain this nasty water and rinse you off with a shower now?" Dean suggested.

"You do realize this process would go much quicker if I could do this on my own?"

Dean turned his back on Cas to unplug the tub. "You're such an ungrateful angel," he teased.

"No, Dean, that's not what I meant! I mean-" Dean admitted that it was cute when Cas misunderstood. The past year and even before Purgatory things were tense enough that there weren't a lot of chances to joke around as much as the they used to, and Dean missed it. He missed not having to worry about getting Sam's soul back, betrayals, and Cas's resulting insanity. There was still a crap load of things to do, people to look out for, but here and now he had Cas and damn it if everything else couldn't wait.

"I mean thank you," Cas finally managed to say.

And deciding to forget about everything else, Dean exploded into laughter. By then the tub was completely drained so he switched on the shower, brought Cas up to his feet, and kissed the angel under the falling warm water. The water instantly dampened his hair and it seeped behind his collar and down his back, plastering his shirt to his skin, but he continued to kiss Cas passionately, hunger clinging to the edges of every movement.

Dean was the one to break away, earning a whimper from Cas. He unbuttoned his pants and shirt and hurriedly pulled every piece of clothing off himself until he was as naked as Cas was and stepped into the shower alongside his angel.

"My turn to use the shower," Dean whispered into Cas's ear.

Cas melted into Dean's embrace and offered his mouth back up to Dean. The pair resumed where they left off, Dean poking between Cas's lips for admittance to which the angel complied and then being dominated by his hunter's tongue exploring every crevice. Cas sucked on the tongue raiding his mouth earning an instant moan from Dean. To reciprocate, Dean shoved his tongue farther in and began to run his hands over Cas's chest, resting on the nipples and giving both a slight squeeze. He smiled when he managed to get Cas to moan. The angel's knees buckled when one hand squeezed along his side and brought their waists together, jamming their already stiff cocks against each other.

"_Dean_," groaned Cas.

"Shh, I know. I'm going too fast, but damn it Cas, I haven't been able to fuck you in over a year."

Cas found Dean's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry for betraying you, Dean."

"I already forgave you for that, Cas." Yet Dean was thrown off. _He_'s the one that should be apologizing for abandoning Cas in Purgatory. He was about to say so when Cas ensnared his lips for another deep kiss to which by its completion he forgot what he was going to say.

Dean grasped both their cocks in one hand and began to pump. Cas rested his head against Dean's chest as he did, running his tongue over it when he wasn't distracted by the pleasure rising up within him. Dean admired his angel squirming beneath him; loving Cas's innocence at being unable to hold back sighs and groans so that he could enjoy those sounds himself, and he knew exactly what to do to send Cas to the edge. He ran his other hand around Cas's back, over the shoulder and grinning at what he was about to do, dug his fingers right underneath a shoulder blade. Cas immediately bucked forward and gave a long moan, practically falling to his knees if Dean weren't holding him up.

"I love that you're so sensitive there," Dean said. Cas was close, he could tell. Hitting the spot where the angel's wings would be always thrilled Dean knowing he was so close to touching Cas, really touching him and not the vessel. He liked to think that the spot underneath Cas's shoulder blades was as naked as he could get Cas and also a spot so vulnerable that only someone the angel could really trust could touch.

Cas was panting now and Dean continued to squeeze into Cas's shoulder blade while continuing to rub and twist their cocks together. Cas tightened his arms around Dean, clinging desperately to him. Once more, they kissed, hot and rough, with no grace and lips crashing, and once more he pressed harder than ever into the shoulder blade. Cas gave one last moan and exploded into Dean's hand, his release coating Dean's cock which in turn made him explode. The two continued to tremble, riding out the remnants of pleasure enveloping their senses, falling into each other for support.

At length, the pair straightened up and Dean took this time to simply hug Cas, enjoying his similarly satisfied partner against him while water continued to pour over their wet bodies.

"Cas, you wouldn't mind if you stayed with me for the night, would you?"

"Of course not, Dean." Cas looked at him. "Is this about not wanting to let me out of your sight yet?"

"Maybe," Dean answered. He wasn't sure himself.

They shut the shower off and dried themselves. Cas showed Dean one of his angel tricks by filling the sink with water therefore submerging his clothes, and pulling from the water completely clean and dry articles of clothing, not a single drip of water and each looking as pressed and spotless as from a laundry mat. Dean remarked on how awesome that trick was and slipped back on only his boxers.

Emerging from the bathroom Dean saw Sam was gone, most likely after figuring out what he and Cas were doing in there. He didn't mind. Sam would come back soon enough. He got into bed with his angel, and wrapped his arms around Cas once more and Cas was more than happy to let him, relaxing into Dean's embrace and entangling their legs.

All those unanswered questions running around in his head could wait. Dean was going to enjoy having Cas back, just one night without worrying about prophets, demons, tablets, or closing the gates of Hell. He wasn't going to think about his guilt for leaving Cas or how Cas got out of Purgatory. He loved Cas and he was sure Cas loved him too. Love wasn't enough to smooth over the answers to his problems, Dean knew, but he also knew the feeling of almost losing Cas, and holding back all of that crap that tended to follow him wherever he went was the least he could do in loving Cas and having the angel return to him safe and whole.

"G'night, Cas," Dean muttered, sleep already claiming him.

"Goodnight, Dean Winchester," softly replied his angel.


End file.
